Mon Amie
by xXRileyHartXx
Summary: Draco and Gabrielle. Not exactly proud of having written this. XD I've cleaned it up a bit to suit the rating, though.


**And now C. You have no idea how much fun this is! C is very uncommon. It's called Café-Concert and it is Gabrielle Delacour and Draco Malfoy. This is probably going to get quite explicit. Hold on to your hats- I've been taking it easy on you. ;3  
In this chapter: Lolicon, first-time, **

"DRACO!" Someone shouts in my ear. I snap back, away form the loud noise and glare irritatedly at its producer. Pansy Parkinson, stalker and sociopath extraordinaire, leans over me, looking irritated. "Don't look at me like that- you were zoned out. I'd said your name five times before I yelled." I roll my eyes.

"Pansy, usually when someone doesn't answer you it means they don't _want_ to," I snap irritatedly. Pansy looks taken aback, then sullen as she walks away and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, obviously insulted.

"Well... Granted, she didn't say it five times- more like two, but that was a bit more gruff than usual," Says Blaise, obviously surprised. "I thought you two were hooking up and stuff. Careful or she'll bloody you up. I should know..." he says sheepishly. Several chuckles resound in the room as we remember his little incident with Pansy's fingernails. "Anyway, what's going on? You aren't usually snappy on Thursdays."

"Stop bringing that incident up. I don't like thinking about you every time I fuck her. And you know you can't predict my mood by the day of the week, right?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, we never even got that far. C'mon, mate, what's got your trousers in a twist, hmm?"

"Blaise... Well, this is going to come as a bit of a surprise, I suppose..." I trail off.

"...You're gay, aren't you. I knew it!"

"No! Blaise, c'mon... I sort of have somethign I want to talk to you about..."

Wait... Are you blushing? You are!" He looks at me with a sort of manic delight, and drags me away to a corner of the room, in an effort to get out of earshot. "Is it a girl? _You're_ all weird because of a _girl_? I'll bet my left bullock, you're hung up on a lady!" He whispers incredulously.

"Shut up, Blaise, or I'll snap at you, too."

"Oooh, I'm scaaared. So, who is she? Your lady-love, who is it?"

"First of all, she's _not_ my lady-love. Second... Well, she's a bit young for me." A group of first and second-year girls gasp and giggle together, somehow able to hear me with their supersonic girl ears. I roll my eyes. "She's also not in this house." I say loudly, raising my eyebrows for emphasis. The girls go quiet and most slink off to their dormitories.

"Okay, please tell me she's not a Gryffindor. Or a Hufflepuff. Anything but a first-year Huffle..."

"Don't worry. She's not even from this school..."

"Ooh, Draco's got a thing for the exotic girls! Well then, which is it? That champion- the Fleur girl?" I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "No, too submissive for you... That one with the thick eyelashes and black hair?" I shake my head, amused. "Yeah, I suppose she looks too much like Potter. No redheads, so I don't have to worry about that..." I snort. As if I'd be interested in anything even slightly akin to the weaslette. "Young... Hmm... It's not a boy is it?" I shake my head again, giving him my 'really?' look. I'm not against homosexuality- in fact, I do find girl-on-girl attractive- but I'm not interested in men and people seem to always assume such things.

"The little one? The one who did all the flips? Fleur's sister?" Blaise asks. I feel my eyes open wide, too late to control my surprise at his guess. He grins.

"H-how did you know?" I sputter, blinking. He laughs.

"You never watch girls like that unless you want to fuck 'em. Honestly, though, she's really young... I don't suppose you plan to wait a couple years?" I shrug and he rolls his eyes. "She's twelve. Don't be an ass."

Her hand, light as butterflies, caress my face as I pull her into a kiss. Her small frame is warm and supple beneath me. I feel large and powerful. She loo up at me with her green eyes and bites her lower lip nervously.

"Draco... Are you sure zat we can do zis?" I kiss her in answer, down her neck, biting lightly where I know it feels the sweetest and she gasps beneath me, pressed against a bookshelf, in a library after hours, surrounded by the smell of books and herself. She smells sweet, with a light citrus-y tang. I breathe in deeply. I know I'll have to have her. Legal or no, library or dormitory or... I open my eyes, an idea forming.

"Come with me?" I ask, extending a hand. She eyes me suspiciously, then shrugs.

"I 'ave come zis far, 'ave I not?" I grin, and lead her quietly from the library to the fifth floor corridor, to a small mahogany door... And through it we come to a large room, with a King-sized four-poster bed, a bathroom (complete with a shower), and an array of... bondage gear? I laugh. _No, I won't be needing that this time._ I think, and it dissolves slowly from the room. Candles light instead and the room takes on a warm glow as a fireplace appears and roars to life.

"What is zis?" Gabrielle gasps. I thankful to find that she was turned away from the "'Ow? Draco, zis is wonderful, 'ow does eet work?"

"I dunno. It's just sort of... here. it's called the Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever room you need or desire most."

"Eet is perfect, no?" Gabrielle giggles and leaps onto the bed, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows to look at me with those green, knowing eyes. "Daco... Come 'ere. I want you to... to do with me... whatever you want to. Yes?"

I smirk. "Yes, of course, my lady. Anything you ask." I stride over, bending and kissing her lightly. "Gabrielle," he eyes follow mine as I pull away, standing. "Will you do whatever I say?"

"Per'aps..."

*Skippity doo daa~ since it's extremely inappropriate.*

She looks up at me and swallows carefully, licking around her lips. I lean down, kissing her sweetly and pick her up, laying her on the bed, laying beside her. She nuzzles into me carefully, small and fragile.

_Worth it. _I think.

**Yeah, yeah, this is sick and twisted and totally messed up and I may have bashed my head against a wall for it... But it's good, if you can deal with the lolicon. I'm sorry if this is weird for people. I've cleaned it up quite a lot (as well and deleted much of the story. XD) **


End file.
